Moving On - Newny SP Week 2019
by TsubasaDaisuke
Summary: A bunch of little stories for the Newny Week 2019, enjoy. Yaoi. Strong Language
1. Intro

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

Hi guys, I saw this post in Tumblr about the New Kid x Kenny week and I wanted to join so I'm writing several short stories about them. This are the themes I chose and the dates I'll be posting the histories:

January 14: Glance/Moment

January 15: Hug/Kiss

January 16: Decision/Mistake

January 17: Emotions/Smile

January 18: Time/History

January 19: Water

January 20: Birth/Life

I will try to make them all I story and each day a chapter. Also, my main ship for the New Kid and Kenny are, the New Kid x Jimmy and Kenny x Butters, but I can have a little bit of fun every now and then :3

Hope you enjoy the story and see you next time :3 Bye-Bye


	2. Glance-Moment

**Glance/Moment**

Hi Guys, welcome to my first fic of the Newny SP Week 2019, hope you enjoy it :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

 **Kenny P.O.V**

 _It was cold, it was dark and snowing, just another normal morning in our little mountain town, but it was too early to enjoy it. Cartman had call us to his house because he has important news to share. Knowing him it's going to be a plan to make money or vengeance against someone who piss him off. I really don't care, I want to return to sleep on my bed, but you know Cartman, if you say no to him there will be consequences._

 _As I approached to Cartman's a big truck drive next to me, I turn to see it and it stop next to Butters' house, a small car stopped behind it._

 _The curiosity took the best of me, I walk near it to see what was happening, I hide behind the tree between the two houses. The truck has the name of a moving company and in front of the house there is a sign with "Sold" write in big red letters_

"We are going to have new neighbors, cool" I said to myself

 _The guys from the moving truck started working and a minute later the family from the small car got out. It was a normal 3-person family, a dad, mom and their son. The parents look happy as they walk towards the house and leave their son behind. The kid looks like our age, he stood outside the car looking to the floor, he looks sad._

 _The mother walked back outside and talked to his son, then took the kid's hand and walk him to the house. The kid didn't look at his mom when she was talking to him._

 _I felt sorry for the kid, he obviously didn't want to move here, but he was forced by his parents. I wouldn't want to move either, I can't see my life without Kyle, Stan and Butters… Yes, just them, fuck you Cartman…_

"HEY KENNY! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass over here NOW!"

 _Speaking of…_

"I'm coming!" I yell at him

 _I run towards Cartman's house, I look back and the kid looked at me for a moment before going inside_

"He has cute eyes…" I said to myself

00000

 **End of chapter 1**

Hey guys, hope you enjoy it, I usually do 2000 words chapters, but I think I want to do short chapters for this fic

Well, hope you like it and see you next time. Bye-Bye


	3. Hug-Kiss

**Hug/Kiss**

Hi Guys, welcome back to the story, this one is a hard one in the writing, but I'll do my best and hope you enjoy it :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

 **Kenny P.O.V**

 _It's had been 2 days since the New Kid arrive to town, when he arrive Cartman told us that he wants to use him to gain popularity, because he and his family are new in town and everyone is talking about them, Cartman didn't tell us why… Right now, I'm with Butters at his room spying on the New Kid_

"Have you discovered anything?" Cartman told us while entering the room

"Not much. He likes to write, draw and play videogames" Butters said

"Aside from that he doesn't leave his room" I said

"Writing and drawing? How am I going to increase my popularity if he is so lame? What games does he play?" Cartman said

"Don't know, it's to far to tell" I said

"Fuck. Kenny, Butters we will have to infiltrate his house, go over there, fake to be his friend and get information" Cartman said

"Fake?" I said confused

"Yes, you know… Flatter him, make him trust you and discover his most dark secrets so I can use him" Cartman told me

"Cartman… There are a lot of wrong things in what you said" I told him

"I don't care, just do it. You too Butters" Cartman told us

"I can't Cartman, I'm grounded and can't leave home" Butters said

"You are so useless Butters. You'll have to go alone Kenny" He told me

"Alright, just stop bitching about it" I said

 _I sigh as I leave Butters' house, sometimes I question why I'm still friends with Cartman. I stop at the New Kid house and knock the door… Now that I think about it, what am I going to say? I might spy on him for 2 days, but I don't know him… The door opened a few moments after. I might just be as honest as I can be_

"Hello little boy, what bring you here?" The New Kid mom ask me

"Mmmhhf mmmfmmph mmmmffphmhm" I said

"What? I can't here you" She told me

"Mmmhhf mmmfmmph mmmmffphmhm"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you with your parka covering your mouth" She told me

 _God dammit, well I didn't come here just to leave_

"I said, welcome to South Park. I'm Kenny, I live near here" I said after pulling down my hood

"Oh, Hello Kenny nice to meet you, I'm Kelly Miller"

"I saw you when you arrive, I was nearby" I said

"I see, do you want to come in? I'm finishing baking some cookies" She said

"I'll love to and I would like to meet your son, maybe we could be friends…" I said somewhat timid

"That would be wonderful sweet heart, you see, our little Chris is a really shy boy and he usually have problems making friends, because we move from town to town so often, friendships don't last for him"

"What? Really? That means you are going to move again?" I ask her

"Not this time, we will stay here in town hopefully forever and we want Chris to make lots of friends here, can you help him with that?" She asked me

"Of course, leave it to me Ms. Miller" I said

"Thank you Kenny, he is in his room, is the first room to the right, I'll bring you two some cookies when they are ready" She said

 _She seems nice. So, the New Kid's name is Chris and he is shy. Ok McCormick charm don't fail me now. I went up the stairs and knock on the door Ms. Miller told me and no one answered, I knock again a few moments later and nothing again. That's weird, before coming here I saw him in his room and Ms. Miller told me he was here… I opened the door and look inside and there he was, he was playing with his DS, laying on his bed in pajama, he looks at me and jump a little, he wasn't expecting an estranger entering his room_

"Hi, I'm Kenny, I live near here" I greet him

 _He went under the covers of his bed trying to hide from me. He is definitely shy, what do I do now? I enter the room and walk towards him_

"Hey… Chris, welcome to South Park, I'm Kenny, as I said, maybe you want to hang out sometime, I can introduce you to my friends and we can show you around town, what do you say?"

 _I wait for his answer for a few moments and then I heard some Mario Kart music playing. He is ignoring me… I don't know what to do now… The door opens behind me_

"Hey kids, I bring you some cookies" Ms. Miller said with a plate on her hand "Christopher, you have a visit, can you stop playing with that game?"

 _Again Chris don't do anything, Ms. Miller take the covers of him and force him to stand up an face me, the kid looks very scared, after that Ms. Miller put the plate of cookies on top of Chris desk and leave_

 _I stare at Chris while thinking how to ease the awkward atmosphere, he sits on the floor with his black against his bed looking defeated_

"Chris I…" I tried to say

 _Chris starts to cry silently and hugs his legs_

 _Normally I would think this guy is a Douche, only wanting to do whatever you want and making a tantrum when someone force you otherwise… Like Cartman… But he genuinely looks sad, he makes me feel like I need to protect him…_

"Hey kid, is everything ok?" I said sitting beside him

 _He shakes his head_

"You want to talk about it?"

 _He shakes again_

"Do you want me to leave?"

 _He takes a moment and shakes his head again_

"Alright, I'll stay"

 _We sit there for a while, no one talk, we just enjoy the other company. After some minutes he puts his hand on mine, I look at him and he was looking at me, I smile_

"Are you better now?"

 _He nods, we stand up and look at each other_

"You are Chris, right? I'm…"

"Kenny…"

"You where listening to me, great" I said smiling "Welcome to South Park"

"Thanks…"

"Where do you live before here?"

"I don't know… We only stayed for a week, so I didn't care…"

"I see, your mom told me you move a lot, why is that?"

"Dad's work… He works everywhere, so we move with him…"

"That's why you didn't wanted to see me?"

"Yes… We are going to move anyway, why make friends if we are going to leave?"

"But your mom told me you are going to stay this time…" I tried to say

"That just means we are going to stay longer, like a month or so, we always leave… Even when I wanted to stay…" He said, new tears formed in his eyes

"You don't know that, maybe this time you will stay…"

"Just go away Kenny… and forget about me… like everyone else…" He said between sobs

 _I hug him_

"I won't go, and you won't leave either, you will stay here with me, do you hear me?"

"Kenny, you can't…"

"I can, I swear to you, in my immortal soul, that if your parents where to move again I will find a way for you to stay with me, ok?"

"Kenny… Ok…" He said

 _He hugs me back and give me a small kiss in the cheek, that startle me a little_

"I'm sorry… I just…" He tried to say

"Hey, is ok, I don't mind" I said smiling

"You think people would accept me like that?"

"Yeah, South Park is progressive about that, some of my friends are gay too. I'm Pan by the way"

"Are you?"

"Yep" I kiss him on the forehead "Don't worry everything is going to be alright"

00000

"So, what are they doing?"

"Well, they are hugging and Kenny just kiss the New Kid"

"That bastard…"

00000

 **End of Chapter 2**

That was a good chapter, I didn't know what to write, I'm bad at small talk, and beginning a conversation, and speaking at all, hahaha

Well, hope you like it and see you next time. Bye-Bye


	4. Decision-Mistake

**Decision/Mistake**

Hi Guys, I'm back and I'm getting late for the chapters, I only have one more day before I should start uploading them, I'm very pressured, enjoy the chapter, I hope I can finish it in time :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

 **Kenny P.O.V**

"And he is Kyle and he is Stan, they are my best friends" I said to Chris

"Hey dude, nice to meet you" Stan said

"Yeah, nice to have you here" Kyle said

"Thanks" Chris said smiling

 _We were waiting for the bus, this is going to be Chris first day at school, we arrive first to the bus stop and Kyle and Stan came soon after. I know Chris is going to love the guys_

"Where is Cartman?" Kyle asked

"Yeah and Butters?" I said "I haven't seen them since yesterday"

"Weird, well, here come the bus" Stan said

 _We got on the bus and sat at our usual spots, Chris sit by me_

"Who are Cartman and Butters? Friends of yours?" Chris ask me

"Well… Kind of… Butters is the most sweet and good kid you ever meet, you are going to be good friends with him… Cartman on the other side… You shouldn't get near him" I told him

"Why?" He asked me

"Do you know that kind of kid your mom tells you no to talk to?" I asked him

"Yes?"

"Cartman is like that, but 1000 times worse"

"And he is your friend?"

"Kind of… Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you"

"Ok…"

 _We arrive to school, Kyle help Chris around school, he was overwhelmed because of the other kids, but everything went well. Then was lunch and we sit together, I introduce him to Craig's gang, and everyone happily greet him, we haven't heard of Cartman and Butters, I have a bad feeling about them_

 _We were eating when I receive a text from Cartman_

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said

"You don't have to announce it" Craig told me

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute" I said

 _I walk to the bathroom confused, I enter and Cartman and Butters are there_

"Where have you two been? You missed half the classes" I told them

"Shut up Kenny and listen, I very impressed with you, you are fulfilling your mission very well, maybe too well, but that's ok. So tell me, what info did you get me?" Cartman said

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Your mission, get information about the New Kid so I can use him" Cartman said

"Oh right, you did ask me that. Sorry man, I completely forgot, too busy being an actual friend to Chris" I said

"So his name is Chris, good Kenny, what else?" He said

"Mmm, Cartman, what about we stop this game? Tell me, what do you want with Chris?" I told him angrily

"Nothing a fag like you need to know about" He spit at me

"What?"

"Yes Ken, I know, the hugs, the kisses. I mean, I knew you were a whore, but Jesus, you barely have known each other for less than one hour and you are already assaulting him"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman! Don't act like you know something"

"Oh I know. Listen to me Kenny, I will only say this once, since you fail miserably by falling in love with the New Kid, I forbid you to be near him, talk to him, etc. Do you understand?"

"Who do you think you are Cartman? That's the most retarded thing you ever said. I'll keep being friends with Chris and there is nothing you can do about it"

"Really?"

"Yes Cartman"

"Butters, show him"

 _Butters got near me and give me some photos_

"These are…" I said

"Yes Kenny"

 _There were photos from me and Chris hugging and me kissing him_

"You know what would happen if I show those around school, right? Hahaha, your reputation, everyone would know how much of a fag you are. This is your last chance Kenny, forget about the New Kid and never disobey me again"

"Cartman… You… You are losing you touch man" I said laughing

"What?" He said

"Did you really think something like this would bother me?"

"Kenny, don't tell me you actually like him?"

"Maybe I do"

"What?" They both said

"You do Ken?" Butter asked me, it was the first thing he said

"Well, maybe, I mean, we just known each other for a day, I still need to spend more time with him, but I wouldn't complain" I said smiling

"Ken that's great" Butters said

"Yeah, ehmm, Butters, did you take these photos?" I asked him

"Yes"

"Can I keep them?"

"Yes, of course. You two look very cute in them" Butters said smiling

"I know, right? Thanks" I said smiling too

"Stop fucking ignoring me!" Cartman scream

"Let's go with the guys Butters and leave this asshole alone" I said to Butters

 _Butters leave the room, but I stay and look at Cartman_

"Grow up man, we are fed up with your egoism and your tantrums, if you don't change you are going to end alone" I said and walked to the door

"Don't you dare leave Kenny, I'm not done with you" Cartman said

"And what are you going to do?" I walk at him until we were face to face "I have seen the worse you can do, and if you touch my family or my friends, you know that not even death would stop me to make you pay" I stared walking towards the door "Goodbye Cartman, it was fun while it last"

 _I join with Butters and we walk back to everyone_

"Hey, look who I find in the bathroom" I said

"Hey fellas" Butters said

"Hi Butters" Stan said

"What took you so long? Lunch is almost over" Kyle said

"Just Cartman being Cartman, I'll explain it to you later" I answered him "Hey Chris, check this out" I show him the photos

"Kenny, what are those?" Chris said blushing

"Cartman tried to blackmail me with this"

"What?!" Chris said

"W-Wow, you guys look r-really good" Jimmy said

"Yeah, really cute" Kyle said

"That's what I said" Butters said

"You guys are not bother by this?" Chris said

"It's not the worse we have seen, you should have seen Craig and Tweek when…" Clyde tried to say

"Shut up Clyde" Craig said

"Gah!" Tweek said

"Timmy!" Timmy said

 _We all laugh_

"Why Cartman was blackmailing you?" Token ask me

"I don't know, he never told me" I said

 _I look at Chris who wasn't laughing_

"Are you ok?" I ask him

"Yeah, just a little overwhelm" He said "Your friends are great"

"Hey, they are your friends too" I said smiling

"Yeah… Thanks Kenny" He said smiling

 _I hug him with one arm_

"Don't worry about it"

00000

 **End of chapter 3**

I'm going to be honest, I didn't know what to do with Cartman and Kenny, I have ideas that I didn't know how to write them, and it was a mess, but I like how it end.

Anyway, hope you like it and see you next chapter. Bye-Bye


	5. Emotions-Smile

**Emotions/Smile**

Hi Guys, It's the fourth day of the week and I'm ready to write some more, hope enjoy :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

 **Chris P.O.V**

 _It's been a year since I move to South Park, its great here, crazy things happen every now and then but it's the best town for me. Sadly, I was right about my parents, a few months after we arrive we had to move again, saying I was destroy is an understatement, but Kenny keep his promise and tried everything he could to stop them, he and our friends even dress in super heroes costumes and fake a big civil war like fight around the house in order to stop them, none of that work. But at the end they let me stay because my parents were move by how much time and effort my friends put and the love they have for me. Now when my parents are not working or they have a business near here they stay in South Park. I, on the other hand, stay with Clyde, he, Jimmy and Butters are my best friends, of course Kenny is too, but for Kenny I feel something different. I'm in love with Kenny, but I'm too scared to tell him, I don't know if he feels the same, Jimmy and Clyde tell me all the time to ask him out, but I'm to nervous to do it… I don't know what to do…_

"Y-You need to t-tell him" Jimmy said to me

"Yeah, you guys already look like boyfriends" Clyde said

"That's not true, we are just good friends" I said

"Yeah, just like Craig and Tweek" Clyde said

"Y-You need to t-think of other j-jokes, Clyde" Jimmy said

"What? Is a classic" Clyde said faking anger

 _We were in Clyde's room helping Clyde with his homework, last year clubs were introduced at our school, most of our friends entered sports clubs, while me, Butters, Jimmy and Tweek enter art club. To be able to stay on your club you need to not fail any class, and Clyde is no good with lots of them, that's why me and Jimmy are helping him_

"O-Ok, what's the w-worst think that c-could happen if y-you tell him that y-you like him?" Jimmy ask me

"He could hate me and tell me to leave South Park" I said

"W-Well, that's the w-worse possible s-scenario" Jimmy said

"I think the worse is that he kills you" Clyde said

"D-Don't give him ideas, C-Clyde" Jimmy said "B-But is almost i-impossible that that happen. C-Clyde, what's m-most likely t-to happen?"

"Mmm… I think he'll say yes and you two will start a beautiful romance story, or he'll say no and you two will still be friends. But I think he saying no is very unlikely" Clyde said

"S-See" Jimmy told me

"Mmm…" I grunt

"T-That's not all, r-right? Something e-else is bothering y-you, what is i-it?" Jimmy told me

"Kenny… wants to leave South Park when he grows up" I said

"A-And you don't?" Jimmy said

 _I shake my head_

"Why not?" Clyde ask me

"I love South Park, all the people are nice and friendly, a lot of weird things happen here, but I still love it" I said

"More than Kenny?" Clyde ask me

"I…" I tried to say something, but nothing came out

"I want to stay too" Clyde said

"You do?" I ask him

"W-What about f-football?" Jimmy ask him

"Nah, that's something I do for fun, I don't want to make a career out of it. Dad said he'll give me the shoe store when I grow up, and I'm going to be honest, I like our peaceful little mountain town" Clyde said smiling

"I d-do not, I want to t-travel everywhere s-so people can h-hear my jokes a-and my songs, but y-yeah, when I have f-free time I'll c-come here and spend t-time with you t-two" Jimmy said smiling

"I still don't know what I want to do when I grow up…" I said

"But you want Kenny to be a part of it" Clyde said

 _I nod_

"W-What does Kenny w-want to do when h-he grows up?" Jimmy ask me

"He wants to found a charity to help children that live on the streets or with low resources" I said

"Wow!" They both yell surprised

"T-That's something" Jimmy said

"Well, coming form Kenny is not that surprising, he loves to help people in need" Clyde said

"Yeah" I said smiling "But he will have to go study to a big city for decades maybe, and I don't want him to give up his dream just to be with me here"

"But when he finishes his studies, he can come back here, maybe you guys can have a distance relationship" Clyde said

"I don't know…" I said

"Mmm… I t-think you need to m-make a decision, K-Kenny or South P-Park. What's more i-important to you?" Jimmy told me

00000

"Kenny or South Park? Are you joking, is Kenny obviously… but… I don't want to leave either…"

 _After like 2 hours of not getting anywhere Jimmy had to go home for the night, me and Clyde had dinner and we separate to our respective room and I lay on my bed. I can't take of my mind what Jimmy ask me, Kenny or South Park. I can only have one, but I don't want to leave the other behind, I start crying._

"I don't want to leave again, but I don't want Kenny to leave… I don't know what to do…" I sob

"Hey Chris, are you ok?" I heard from my window

 _I look quickly and there was Kenny outside my room, he enters and came close to me_

"Hey, how is it going?" Kenny asked me playfully

 _He cleans my tears with his hands_

"Who do I have to kick?" He asked me a little more serios this time

"No one, don't worry about it" I say as I sit up

"Yeah, I forgot that you like to cry for no reason" He hug me with one arm "Come on Chris, I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Is… nothing"

 _He put his head in my shoulder_

"Then I'll just have to stay here until you want to talk about that 'nothing'"

"Kenny…"

 _We stay like that for a while, Kenny resting on me, for a moment I thought he fell sleep, even though he was outside a minute ago, he feels warm. I take his hand and he looks at me_

"Are you ok now?" He asks me

"Kind of…"

"You know I don't like to see you sad"

"Ken…"

 _He put his other hand in my cheek and look at me in the eyes, his blue eyes stare at mine, he gets closer to me, his face almost touching mine, I close my eyes and let happen what we both were waiting for so long. He kiss me, a soft and tender kiss full of him, without breaking the kiss he push me to bed with he on top of me, I hug him and he hugs me back, my mind is black right now, my body can only feel Kenny's warm body on top, it feels like years have past on that moment and they abruptly came to an end when we separate in order to breath_

"Ken…" I gasp

 _He is blushing, I know I'm too_

"Chris… I… I want to tell you something. We have only known each other for one year, but… I… I love you Chris"

"Kenny…"

"I have like you since we met, and the more we spend together the more my feeling grow for you, and maybe you don't feel the same but I…"

 _I pull his head towards me and kiss him, this one was shorter, but it said everything I needed to say_

"Chris…"

"I love you too Kenny"

 _Kenny don't say anything, he just smiles, he gives me that smile I know he has when he is overwhelm by happiness and he make me smile too._

 _Kenny lays on top on me, still hugging each other, this is the best feeling I ever had, I wish it can last forever… But I know it can't…_

"Ken…" I said

"Yep" He answers me

"When we go to college… you are going to leave South Park, right?"

"Nop"

"No? Why? You want to study far away, don't you?"

"No, what I really want is to stay with you"

 _I sat up making Kenny to sat too_

"But what about your dream to help people"

"It was just an innocent dream, beside you need good grades to study on the big colleges, and I don't have good grades. As long as I'm with you I'm happy" He said smiling

"No!"

"What?"

 _I put my head on Kenny's chest and start crying again_

"I don't want that, I want you to follow your dream and be happy"

"Chris…"

"I don't want you to stay here because of me"

 _Kenny hug me again_

"Chris, there is nothing more important to me than you. If you would had told me that you didn't like me, I would still stay in town to be with you"

"Ken…"

"I know you are scared of moving away and I don't want you to feel any pressure"

"Scared?" I said looking at Kenny

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about"

 _I'm scared? Of moving?_

"Chris?"

"Yes… yes, I think I am… I never thought about it"

 _Kenny look at me confused_

"Kenny, I want you leave town to go study to college"

"Chris, I'm not…" He tried to say but I stop him

"And I'm going with you" I said smiling

"What? But…"

"You are right, I'm scared of moving. I had move hundreds of times through my entire life, I never spend more than a couple months anywhere, and when you told me that I could stay here… I think that in my mind I block any possibility of leaving. I love South Park… But I love you more Kenny. It doesn't matter where we are, or how many times we need to move, if I'm with you"

"Chris… You mean it?"

"Yep" I said smiling

"I guess I'll have to improve my grades" He said smiling too

"Don't worry I'll help you"

 _We kiss again and now I feel like a big weigh has been lifted of my back. Now we just need to worry is to be happy with each other and something tell me is not going to be that hard_

00000

 **End of Chapter 4**

I said I was going to make the chapters short and almost 2000 words again, but I'm going at a nice pace, I can do this :3

Hope you like it and see you next chapter. Bye-Bye


	6. Time-History

**Time/History**

Hi Guys, the last chapter give a lot of feels, I think is my favorite so far, I hope I can make the next chapters as good as that or better. Enjoy this one :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

 **Chris P.O.V**

 _My name is Christopher Miller, I'm 23 years old and I live in South Park, Colorado. I'm a video game artist for Indie developers, is not the most glamorous or consistent work but I love what I do. Speaking of love, I'm in love with this dirty blonde call Kenny McCormick, we have been dating since we were 12, he is the most caring boyfriend, seriously, one time I got hit by a bully, Kenny beat the shit out of him and then carry me to a doctor, the doctor just put a band aid on my head and kick us out_

 _Kenny is the owner of the McCormick charity, they take children from the streets and kids with abusive families and help them find families who take care of them and love them. Because Kenny is the owner he is usually drowning in paperwork, but he never complains because he is fulfilling his dream_

 _But it was a hard way there, when we were 17 Kenny had to leave town in order to study abroad, I went with him, but because we didn't have a lot of money, we had to work while also studying. We were in the same city but we went to different schools, the first year we had to stay on our school dormitory, so we barely saw each other, but we save some money and during the second year we rent a shitty apartment, because of school and work we only spend together mornings and nights, and that was all we needed to keep going_

 _When we move to the apartment you wouldn't believe who we found there, Kyle Broflovski, Token Black and Eric 'Freaking' Cartman. Kyle and Cartman live in the same building as us, while Token live in a better apartment a few streets away. After Cartman tried to blackmail Kenny all his friends abandon him and no matter how much he cried no one came back to him, but a few years after that he started mellowing a bit, he went to therapy and self-control classes and after apologies for all the bad things he made everyone forgive him and decided to start from scratch in their friendship_

 _While studying we receive a lot of visit from our friends from South Park. Clyde and Tweek didn't went to college, they stay in town and inherit their family business. Clyde started dating Kevin a few months after me and Kenny became boyfriends, both Craig and Kevin studied astronomy in a college near South Park, so they don't have to stay away from Clyde and Tweek. Jimmy and Timmy went the same school, Jimmy studied music and Timmy programing, they started dating there and now they travel together around the world. Butters studied art, just like me, he is still single, he said he like someone and is working towards him. Stan went for a football scholarship and now he is a professional player, he and Wendy are still in a weird situation, they are still breaking and coming back, I hope they solve their issues. Kyle and Token studied psychology, Kyle is dating Heidi and Token is already married to Nicole. Cartman studied laws and is single too._

 _Kenny and I were 21 when we finish college, we retuned to South Park and my parents gifted us the home they bought when we first arrive to South Park. By that point I was already working as an artist for several developers who luckily had games that became viral, so we didn't need to worry about money. And finally, 2 years later Kenny manage to open his foundation, after working so hard he finally did it and I couldn't be happier for him…_

 _Mmm… What are we doing now? Well, we are about to make the biggest change in our lives…_

 _Right now, I'm walking through a big hall_

 _Dress in a white suit_

 _With Jimmy behind me_

 _With my friends and family around me_

 _While my love is waiting for me at the end…_

 _It might sound cheesy, but…_

 _We are about to start the best chapter in our lives_

00000

 **End of Chapter 5**

Another day, another chapter :3 I think I really got this one, I like it a lot

I also hope you guy like it and see you next chapter, Bye-Bye


	7. Water

**Water**

Hi Guys, did you enjoy the last chapter? It was shorter that the others, but I think it was a good length. There is only two more chapters to go, I hope you enjoy them :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

WARNING

This is a sexy chapter, if you don't like sexy stuff, I recommend you skip it, this is an M rated story, and if you skip it, see you next chapter, Ta-ta :3

You have been warned

00000

 **Chris P.O.V**

"So, how is it?" I ask Kenny who just enter the car

"Bad, I think is something with the engine, there is nothing I can do" He said defeated

"I see…"

 _It's been years since all our friends from South Park have been all together and we really miss each other, so Clyde came with the idea to spend a week of our vacations together at some place, like camping, going to a beach or something like that, so Token manage to rent us a small hotel in Florida where we all can stay. It was an amazing idea and Kenny and I were very excited about it. We were supposed to already be there, but our car broke on the way, and to make everything worse we are in the middle of a storm. We are both wet and tired of trying to get the car to work…_

"Do you think everyone is already there?" I said

"Who knows? Stan and Cartman are supposed to arrive tomorrow" Kenny said "Did you call someone?"

"I don't have signal"

"Me neither"

 _We are currently sitting in our car, shaking because is so cold, is almost mid night and we can barely see outside. Kenny looks at me and take my hand_

"Don't worry, I'll turn on the heat… I can't start the car…" Kenny said and face palm

"We'll manage…" I said smiling

 _Kenny give me a small kiss_

"I'm going to look for help" Kenny said with a determined face

"Don't. It's to dark and the rain is too strong, you are going to die before getting anywhere"

"We are going to freeze to death if we don't do something"

"We can wait for a car to pass and we could ask him for help"

"We haven't seen a car in hours and if someone drive by us there is no guaranty they'll help us"

"… Ok" I said defeated "But I'm going too"

"What? No, Chris…" Kenny tried

"Nop, I'm going out, you can either come with me or stay here" I said opening the door

"… There is no argue with you. Let's go"

 _We walk through the road about 10 minutes, behind us there was nothing, so the only option was going forward. Another 10 minutes pass and we were ready fall dead, it was just too cold for someone to resist. Just when we were ready to give up, we found something, it was like a neighborhood, there were a lot of houses but all of them look abandoned, there was no sign of people anywhere. Kenny and I run to the nearest house, we knock at the door and nothing, we did it again and nothing_

"You think someone live here or any of these houses?" I said

"I don't" Kenny said while forcing the door open "Look"

 _We step inside and there was nothing, no furniture, no people_

"What do you think happened here?" I ask

"Probably the people that live here move to a better place, all the houses looked like there were abandoned for years"

 _I cough strongly_

"Is cold in here" I said

"But not as cold as outside or in the car. There is a chimney" Kenny said

"But there is nothing we could use to fire it"

"Maybe there is, let's look"

"Ok"

 _Kenny started looking down stairs and I on the second floor, our clothes dripping everywhere we went. There was 3 bedrooms and a bathroom, sadly there was nothing there, I also check the closets and again nothing_

"Did you find something?" Kenny ask me from outside the room

"No, people took everything when they leave, and you?"

"I found this" Kenny give me a box of matches

"I guess is better than anything"

"Did you check the attic?"

"Not yet"

"Let's go"

 _Kenny is the tallest of our friends, puberty was very generous with him. After a few jumps Kenny manage to take the ladder to the attic and after going up his face lit up_

"Jackpot" He said excited

"Something good?" I ask

"Come and see"

 _I went up the ladder and Kenny wasn't joking, there were boxes everywhere, we open some and there were toys, books, magazines and a bunch of other stuff_

"Hey Ken, I found some blankets"

"Hey Chris, I found porn" Kenny said dripping with joy

"Of course you did" I said laughing

"I also found some books we could use for the fire"

"We are burning books?"

"They are in a horrible state" Kenny said and give me one "They are so old that the ink decayed and can't be read, some of them are already turning in to dust"

"The idea doesn't excite me, but we are freezing"

"We can also use some of the actual carboard boxes for the fire. Help me bring them down stairs"

"Yep"

 _We bring everything we think we could burn down stairs, Kenny lit up the chimney while I make a makeshift bed with the blankets near the fire. When the fire was ready Kenny and I got close to it as quickly as we could, the heat feels nice…_

"Take off your clothes" Kenny said

"What?"

"You will catch a cold, we need to let them dry"

"Oh right…"

 _We take out our clothes and we lay them down near the fire, we sit on the "bed" completely naked, the heat feels really good, I almost fall asleep when Kenny took my hand, I look at him and he give me a mischievous smile, he puts his hand in my hip and make us get close_

"Kenny… I don't thing this is a good moment…" I said

"What are you talking about? We need to heat each other up" He said still smiling

 _Kenny hug me by the hip and kiss me and it feels weird, not weird bad, but the heat of the fire, our bodies still covered with drops of rain and that we are in the middle of a house that isn't ours… It makes me feel…_

"Just one kiss turns you on?" Kenny mock me

"Shut up, you were hard since you start the fire"

"Actually, was since I found that porn box"

"Hehe, of course you did"

 _I lay down and pull Kenny on top of me and start making out. Slowly Kenny stop and start kissing my neck going down trough my body, making a small stop on my nipples, until reaching what he was looking for. Kenny kiss the head of my dick teasing me and making me shiver, then slowly introduce it in his mouth. I moan while Kenny works his magic_

"Kenny… Wait…" I barely manage to say

 _Kenny slows down and looks at me_

"I want to do it too…" I said in a lower voice

 _Kenny takes my dick out of his mouth and laughs_

"I love when you act so innocent" He said

"Fuck you" I said and he smiles

"I love that too"

 _Kenny kneels down and I lean down, and start suck him off. I'm not as good at this like Kenny, but at least I can make him feel good. Kenny puts his hand in my still wet hair and pet it, I keep doing it for some time until Kenny stop me_

"Wait, I'm about to…" He says

"You know you can finish in my mouth"

"Hehe, you know what I want"

"I know"

 _I hug him and kiss him, while Kenny slip his hand through my back until my ass and start preparing me. When I'm ready I lie on my back and Kenny kneels in front of me getting ready, he puts my legs on his shoulders and smile at me_

"Are you ready?"

 _I nod and he put his dick on me, it hurts a little because we don't have lotion, but I like it more that it hurts. He slowly keep going while we both moan of pleasure, when he is completely inside I let out a big moan that makes Kenny laugh, he puts my legs to the sides and kiss me, a second later he starts to get out and back in every time faster, I moan like crazy while he hugs me and put his head in my chest. We keep going for a long time until I can't take it any more_

"Kenny… I'm… I'm about to…"

"Chris… Me too…"

 _He speeds up even more and send us into an explosion of lust and pleasure_

"Ken… I love you Kenny…"

"Chris… I love you too Chris… You are the best thing that ever happen in my life…"

"Kenny… you too are the best thing that happen in my life… Thank you Kenny" I said smiling

 _We hug each other tightly as we finish, we both feel unconscious, Kenny on top of me…_

00000

 _I woke up with a blanket on top of me_

"Good morning sunshine" I hear Kenny by mi side

"Good morning Ken" I say softly

 _Kenny hugs me, I look at him and he is only wearing his pants_

"Where is your shirt?"

"Are you kidding? Is fucking hot outside"

"What?"

 _Kenny gives me my clothes and while I dress he walks to the door. I walk outside and…_

"Is so hot" I said going quickly back inside

"Told you"

 _There is no sign of the storm, just blue skies and the sun_

"That's Florida" Kenny says

"I prefer my snowy mountain town"

"I call Token a while ago, he said he is coming for us"

"You manage to make a call?"

"Apparently the storm was messing with the signal"

"I see"

 _Kenny kiss me in and smile at me_

"Ready to go? I'm hungry"

"Yeah, let's go" I say smiling back

 _Before going out I pull Kenny close and give him a deep kiss_

"I love you Ken" I said putting my head in his shoulder

"I love you too Chris" He says hugging me back

00000

 _While walking back to our car_

"This was really fun, we should do it more often" I say

"I'm with you 100%"

"Did you have to bring that porn box with us?"

"This is a treasure Chris, all of these magazines stop production when we were kids. We can sell then for a fortune, and before that we can enjoy them, Clyde is going to love me"

"Of course he will"

00000

 **End of chapter 6**

That was something, this is my first time I write sexy stuff, I'm not good at it and I don't think I going to write more, but…

Hope you enjoy it and see you next chapter. Bye-Bye


	8. Birth-Life

**Birth/Life**

Hi Guys, this is the last chapter in the story, it was good writing this fic, I really love it. At the beginning I didn't know what to do or who the story was going to go, normally I don't name my new kids, but I don't know, he was special. I'm going to miss this.

I hope you enjoy the story and enjoy this chapter :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

 **Chris P.O.V**

"Oh god… Oh god…" I said walking back and forward trough the living room

"Calm down Chris" Kevin told me form the sofa

"I can't calm down, what if I fill the papers wrong" I said

"If you did that, Kenny will fix them. You don't have to worry" Kevin said

"I can't…" I said

"Haha, you look like Tweek" Clyde said

"Shut up Clyde" I said

 _It's have been 3 years since me and Kenny married, our life together is like living a dream. We have been spending a lot of time together, but lately he has been feeling down. I ask him what was happening, and he told me that after seeing all the kids of his foundation, he wants to have kid of his own. I never thought about having a son or a daughter, after thinking about it for a few months, I decide to accept. I don't know if I'm going to be a good parent, dad was never around when I was a kid and mom usually leave me on my own, and we don't need to talk about Kenny's parents…_

 _I heard the door open_

"They are here!" I said and run to the main door

 _I saw Kenny enter with a little 5 years old kid on his arms_

"And this is going to be your new home, do you like it?" Kenny ask the kid

 _The kid nods_

"Oh, hey, look who is here" Kenny said and the kid looks at me

"Hi" I said coming close

"Is your other daddy" Kenny said

"Do you remember me?" I ask him

 _The kid looks me for a moment and then nods, which make me incredible happy_

"And there are your uncles" Kenny said

 _I look back and Clyde and Kevin were watching from the living room and then walk to us_

"Hi little one" Kevin said

"Hello… emmh… what's his name?" Clyde said and Kevin hit him in the arm

 _The kid tried to hide in Kenny's arm_

"Don't be scared, they are your family too" Kenny said and help the kid relax "So, tell them your name"

"I'm… Lucas…"

"Hello Lucas, I'm Clyde, and this is my husband"

"I'm Kevin"

"Hi…"

 _Kenny put Lucas on the ground, and he run at Clyde and Kevin_

"He is just like you" Kenny said to me

"What do you mean?" I said confused

"Haha, don't worry about it"

 _I walk to Lucas_

"Hey, do you want to see your room?" I said

 _He nods and climbs on my arms, Kenny and I climb the stairs while Clyde and Kevin wait in the living room. Lucas' room was my old room when I first move here, the first door to the right. We enter and Lucas eyes light with joy, he said he like racecars and we the best we could to fulfill his wishes, from a racecar bed to cars in the wall paper_

 _After spending a good amount of time in his room, we show him the rest of the house, the master bedroom is across his room, the bathroom is at the end of the hall and our offices are on the sides. We went down stair where Clyde and Kevin were waiting for us with some games and movies to start Lucas' welcome party. We had a lot of fun and Lucas looked very happy and that was all that matter_

00000

 _Kenny woke up early because someone call him from work, and he has to go even if he has this week free to help Lucas getting use to the house_

"You really have to go?" I ask him

"I have to, is not that big of a problem, but I have to be there…" Kenny said with a sad face "I'll be back by 10"

"All right, be safe" I said and kiss him

 _He kisses me back and go out the door. I sigh and walk back up stair, I stop at the top, because Lucas is awake at his door_

"Where is dad?" He asks me

"He went to work, he'll be back soon" I said in a soft voice

"Is he really coming back?" He said with a broken voice

 _I kneel and hug him before he starts to cry_

"He will, don't worry" I say and carry him "Let's go back to bed"

 _He shakes his head and hold me tight, I rub his back helping him calm down. I look at the clock in his room, is 5:30_

"Is a little early, but do you want to have breakfast?" I ask him

 _He nods and we go down stairs_

 _Kenny told me about Lucas' life before the adoption. His parents abandon him when he was 3 years old, he doesn't remember much about it because he was very little, but he remembers the feeling of being left behind, the feeling betrayed by the only people you love…_

"Daddy, are you crying?" He asks me

 _Just by thinking about it make me drop some tears_

"Yeah, just a little bit" I say

 _I put him down and kneel so he can see me well_

"Lucas, me and Kenny love you, we have love you before we adopted you, you never have to fear that we would abandon you, that's never going to happen"

"But…" He tried to say but I hug him before he could continue

"I know you won't trust us yet, but I want you to keep that in mind, I love you Lucas… We love you son" I said with a soft voice

 _He nods and hugs me back and start crying, I rub his back and kiss him in the forehead… Maybe he is a little bit like me_

00000

"How are my beautiful husband and cute little son doing?" Kenny said entering the living room

"We are watching Barney and Friends" I said

"I like to share" Lucas says

"He likes to share" I say

"Sure he does" Kenny says

"Did you have breakfast already?" I ask

"Nop" Kenny says

"I'll make you breakfast" I say

"Pretty please" Kenny says "And why are you still in pajamas? We are supposed to go with Tweek and Craig in about an hour, aren't we?"

"We'll manage" I yell from the kitchen

"Who are they?" Lucas asks

"They are your uncles" Kenny says

"I have more uncles?" Lucas ask

"Kid, you have tons of uncles" Kenny says

"Really?" He asks

"Yep, we have Tweek and Craig and they have a son call CJ. I'm sure you two are going to be good friends" Kenny says

"Yeah, and uncles Jimmy and Timmy are coming next week to meet you" I say coming back from the kitchen

"Yes, and Kyle, Heidi and their girl are coming next month" Kenny says

"And Stan and Wendy are coming too" I say

"Wow, our family is really big" Lucas says smiling

"Sure it is kiddo" Kenny says

"We may not be blood related, but we are all a big family" I say

"Just like us?" Lucas asks us

 _Kenny and I laugh_

"Yeah, like us" I say

"And you think they are going to like me?" Lucas ask shyly

 _Kenny and I hug him_

"They are going to love you" I say

00000

 **The end**

Hi guys, thank you for reading all the way here, again, I have a lot of fun writing and I'm surely coming back next year (Probably) :3

If you like it, you guys can go and read some of my other stories

Also, I'll leave you a small timeline with the ages of Kenny and Chris in each chapter

In chapter 1, 2 and 3, they are: 11

In chapter 4, they are: 12

In chapter 5, they are: 23

In chapter 6, they are: 25

And in this chapter, they are 26

I hope you like it and see you next time we meet. Bye-Bye :3


End file.
